Kingdoms of Orth
This page is dedicated to listing all the kingdoms, their territories and their baronies in the Realm of Orth. Arnnor NORFOLK: kingdom of the norfolk warriors Iceford Iceford Glacier Bay Obisidia White Bear Two Peaks Fort Norwind Norwind Pass Mellandille Hinterlands Kaedwin Luna Nord : northern passage Aarall Silverhawk Blackmane Mooncrest Norpass Ridge Norpass Telegar Telegar Verslahd Verslahd Berrathia NORFOLK: kingdom of the Berrat peoples Dunsmuir Brett Cormorant Moresby Cassiar Atlin Grove Crestview Owl's Dell Wantage Yellowhead Canyon Taseko Birkenhead Lilloet Clendinnig Spruce Hill Jotunheim NORFOLK: kingdom of the ice giants Jotunheim Jotunheim Gastropnir Gastropnir Utgard Hailstone Thrymheim Thrymheim Vimur Prymheimr Mimir Kadir Lycos NORFOLK: kingdom of the Were Tribes Lycos Lycos Capital City: East Den Bridgenorth Norwood Marmora Buckhorn Madoc Hastings Stirling Balderson Munroe Maberly Bennett Harper Bay Wolford Panthara SEVEN SIGILS: kingdom of Beogard the Lion Panthara Panthara Malakoff Dilworth Munster Franktown Wood's End Bowsville Phelan Bowrin Rideau Valley Gowertown Stagecoach Dalmeny Belmede Komodaan SEVEN SIGILS: kingdom of Eringard the Dragon Komodaan Dragonguard Castle Castor Yorksmouth Springhill Herbard's Hills Snake Island Marionville Ormond Spruce Glen Morewood Armstrong Merkley Jennings Acres Swale Belmeade Dolmony Dalmenac Blanchefield Murdocks Faol SEVEN SIGILS: kingdom of Aldur the Wolf East Bank East Bank Summerset Cedar Dale Gloucester Glen Limebank Kanata Kanata Katimavik Stittsville Bronson Elgin Honey Gables Lester Andersson Osgoode Merrickville Russell Winchester Raah SEVEN SIGILS: kingdom of Gerribund the Monkey Khartuum Hathal Ket Marolambo Lakato City is surrounded by impassable rock cliffs and is only accessible via the adjacent hex located in the Lakato barony. Itondy Anavandra Belinta Manja Belo Siribhana Sadabe Didy Ju Veromanga Befasy Toliara Morombe Taol Hitram Samaria SEVEN SIGILS: kingdom of Cartaak the Samaria Samaria Lobito Lubango Huambo Ambriz Kahemba Luizza Laputa Kabongo Kolwezi Gabon Gemena Bumba Lisala Yauonde Balmayo Kribi Wonoga Far Port Gentil Edea Janiculum SEVEN SIGILS: kingdom of Fortune the Nigthingale Sinfra Port Cronden Gagnoa Divo Mim Atakpame Taamalle Bama Dioul Odienne Soubre Lakota Zerkore Kontagora Funtua Bassa Bauchi Gombe Cervidae SEVEN SIGILS: kingdom of Demmall the Stag Kaduna Along the banks of the river Yin, a war rages on between the fishing villages of Kaduna, the wild folk of the northern bank and the dreaded Naga. * Defeat the wild folk, Kaduna gains a point, Naga gains a point, fishing output in each village increases. * Defeat the fishing villages, the wild folk gain a point, the Naga gain a point and fishing output in each village decreases. * Defeat the Naga, the fishing village gain a point, the wild folk gain a point and the fishing output of the villages increase. * If ever any one group has more points than the sum of the other two groups, victory is achieved and the quest chain is ended. Damatral Maiduguri Gashua Geidem Zinder Tahond Sanam Ti Niamey Bilan Daggat Sahel Major Sahel Minor Mondoro Mopitti Koury Banfora Agadez Ti Eryn Ethir GUARDIANS: kingdom of ForestWatch Ashethyr Forestwatch Castle Uma Thalore Galheluma Illen Tirion Inyantalos Uan Belanore Hyana Themar Seil Ennore Shhnore Nentaesi Ylselona Esyhonaes Waathaes Isha Serin Thylenalon Isyhe Edhil Kyathlenor Feli Serin Emenaes Alath Ortheiad Ethir Luce GUARDIANS: kingdom of Enchanted Forest Imakadi Oranathalas Ashsatalos Allvehil Eshranthaes Kyan Shaeras Efhatheas Cymathaes Esyethlona Raathbelle Yam Thalas Eymlune Ravakadi Shai Dorei Yehathaes Mylen Dorthore Oselluma Kyaththas Essila Anore Thymequa Telerin Eru GUARDIANS: kingdom of Elven Wastelands Mythil Anore Kintara Doom Elelin Thylvanas Thyaenalone Ilmamel Ashdell Shisera Umyenthemar Erranlona Kamalian Osynelona Ulyle Shaeras Nelvaluna Unvelona Asath Ancalen Waolune Ersequa Kymlean Silelkadi Illfedell Runen Luce GUARDIANS: kingdom of Great Eastern Forest Ulyslean Kyaththeas Onyhonoris Elashys A'nanas Selliume Emiranthas Enymelion Masadell Myle Taesi Rynenas Mytellian Kaenabel Cam Elunore Felmshys Thelfalian Sharen Anore Ai Tirion Illalqua Yahathaes Petrified Woods Esmasari Olyathshara Thylanaes Eshhaneas Illan Esari Isva Nalore Nellserin Weana Ancalen Ylfqua Iln Caelora Ilache DRAGONS: Southern Kingdom Kampung Baru Tun Parak Bukit Buloh Jalan Paip Taman Sentosa Sungail Darat Mennatti Gemuroh Pertonga Xarzith DRAGONS: Ice Kingdom Mabuth Fahd Nak Hills Zahr Taak Kallid Salam Tirmidhi Adalla Xa Xyad Naddim Shara Arid Mountain Mount Xa Mishal Crags Xunnis Morag ARACHNIELLE: South Western Kingdom Burgsford Masemola Nikoana Dullstroom Hazyview White River Marble Hall Graskop Aorn Jall Nokina Bur Brakpan Selcourt Albatton Brakenhurst Lensaia Ungael ARACHNIELLE: South Eastern Kingdom Evaton Mulder Plains Heartbeat Marikana Bekkersdal Glen Buur Foch Falls Delmas Ogies Pullen Kookrus Riversdale Meyerton Darklands Lawless Rendheart Claybake Sonland Roodeplaat Marikanna Greenhills Torog ARACHNIELLE: Troll kingdom Jinjin Rhazin Jojin Vulzal Gha Ugoki Mohanlal Alwan Kerka Tzane Senwe Kerka Jabir Kiya Kur Ronjaty Anji Hal Csini Atae Sinja Gha Zulmara Kur Zulmara Hal Hailith Ithra Marad Huan HELJA: Azillation Mountain kingdom Makhosi Hollins Bulawey N'Keta Khurz Range Umguzza Mitsio Maromo Amondra Borta Kindro Anakarna Befotaka Mahazandra Zaav Baie Tosalla Emerald Gallot Tosalla Antirras Muilaer HELJA: Kingdom of the Dreary Sea Muilaer Muilaer Dragomir Astaroth Morimus Aldrak Malektus Yazidi Taus Adelvia Nata Dral Dysmere Malinton Bledborough Dimsborough Belsville Notoul Osow Pavi Remdor Dol Kardhum Kingdom of the Horselords. The Kardhum peoples rely greatly on their horses, as they are an intrinsic part of their society. The horses of the great plains provide these nomadic warriors with food, transportation, clothing and perhaps most importantly, their most important tool in combat. It is said that the Khardum warriors are unequaled in all of Orth in their horsemanship in combat. They roam both the Greathammer plains and the Saskabellon plains, following the path set before them by their Gods. Only the chieftain, known as the Kohar Dim (the great rider), knows the will of their God and all of Kardhum listens to their chieftain, for his words are the word of their God. The lands of Dol Kardhum are filled with a variety of peoples. They build cities and settlements here, all at the bemusement of the Kardhum. They believe these people to be sheep for their slaughter and amusement. When the riders of Kardhum come calling, the gates of the cities are opened up to them - even though they know that the Kardhum will likely rape and kill many of them. However, it is a much lesser price than having their city razed to the ground and the peoples tortured to death. Taloara Augusst Bezaha Belamane Withers Ranotsara Nord Ranotsara Sud Isahara Analamary Taol Behara Amobovo Hoof Steed Anto Habo Cantar Belmare Frog Gaskin Dock Stifle Coronet Pastern Fetlock Morenen Kingdom of the Saurian Warmongers Senissi Morei Yenya Nedhu Suuma Naud around Darkwater Swamp Ampano Adab Ananta Nimpred Senda Niben Maeg Sarnie Chattel Kingdom of the Auctioneers Caradaran Rammas Randir Herenya Nath Vestdale Vair Mahtar Ohtar Maethor Barttar Kingdom of the Fair Traders Union Jevline Vanta Padad Narbeleth Lusse Thilvern Curunir Gaul Verunir Palla Palan Niph Bendar Bereth Bregedur Bes Ambar Vait Cirince Dain Tan Rainna Taur Mersey Kingdom of the Boreal Mariners Mersey Laeg Hebi Busan Nardh Sinte Rachon Taur (Pirates Cove) Gollod Istaya Norn Sagil Located on a small island chain just south of the Keystone Islands Sacil Manan DWARVES: Kingdom of Light (Orth) Limul Limul Mitril Mitril Goldstone Goldstone Wild North The farthest reaches of northern Orth are so harsh and remote that few dare to make it their home, save the wild creatures of the North. Some areas of the North are frozen over year round, making them more than a little inhospitable. Frost creatures, those that can sustain themselves in these harsh climes tend to live in these areas where they are typically left alone. However, in the recent past, the Frost creatures have been striking south, raising havoc among the northern tribes. They have also been seen in the deep south, but nobody is sure how they got there. Wild Northwestern Continent Icefields of Kylee Wild Northeastern Continent Icefields of Koel Located just south of Jotunheim UNDERWORLD KINGDOMS DON'T BELONG ON THIS PAGE ... Valarauca HELJA: Underworld Demon kingdom Indyo HELJA: Underworld Kingdom Nanan DWARVES: Kingdom of Dark (Underworld) Isimun Dayam DWARVES: Kingdom of the Everlasting Blessing (Underworld)